Mascot Love
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Shane hated his job as a mascot. He hated it so much, he kept it a secret. But what if his crush, Mitchie Torres, gets the same job? Smitchie


**a/n: So, this idea came randomly to me, because when I drive home from school, there are these rival company mascots on one corner always acting weird and Joe Jonas just loves to wear ridiculous costumes, so…enjoy!**

MASCOT LOVE

Nineteen year old Shane Gray sighed as he zipped up his blue and white cat suit. He really hated this job, he really did. But he needed money to support his family and this was a good paying gig. Put on a completely humiliating suit for three hours a week and get fifty bucks. Why not?

He inwardly laughed. The only reason he partly liked the job besides the money was the fact that the suit came with a head so no one would know it was him.

Shane Gray was the second most popular guy in school, behind Nate Black. And if anyone knew that this was his job, he'd be thrown to the nerds. That would kill him.

Today, he wished his shift would fly by quickly. All he wanted to do was go home and sulk.

Because today, he had ruined his chance at going out with his dream girl. The morning flashed in his mind.

_Nate, Shane, and a few other guys were hanging out by Nate's locker. Mitchie Torres, a second popular girl, like Shane being a second hand guy, came over and smiled lightly at everyone, greeting them. Her eyes settled on Shane, making his heart flutter nervously._

"_Hey, Shane. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat after school with me?" She smiled at him._

_Shit. Curse his shift times. "Um, I'm sorry, Mitchie, but I can't."_

_Her face fell, though she still kept a small smirk on her face. "Thanks for your honesty, Shane. Boys." She nodded at everyone and walked away._

_Nate up sided Shane on the head. "Dude, you've had a crush on Mitchie Torres since the third grade. What the hell was that?"_

"_I don't know." Shane took his weight off the locker he was leaning on and walked away._

Shane groaned. Why? Why did she have to ask on the day he was working? He put on his head, grabbed his sign, and walked out the front door.

* * *

A half hour later, he was doing his jig dance once again and feeling tired already. Only a half hour left and he'd be free. Inside the big cat head, his eyes widened as Nate and Rick, one of his followers, drove up in a Nate's convertible.

They both looked over and burst out laughing. Nate yelled, "Hey loser! I didn't know cats were blue! Freak!" And with that, he drove away in hysterics with Rick.

Inside the suit, Shane rolled his eyes. He remembered when Nate used to be nice. Then he turned into the bastard he now is. Thank God he had driven away, because John, the store's manager, shouted from the parking lot,

"Shane! The next person came early! You're done!"

Shane sighed and went back to the office. Wishes did come true sometimes. He entered the closet where mascots change and his mouth dropped open when he saw who was sitting there, waiting for her shift to start.

Mitchie Torres.

He swallowed quickly and closed the door, making her look up from her phone. She smiled shortly. "Hey. I'm gonna finish your shift for you." When he didn't respond, she raised her eyebrow. "Well, you can take the suit off now."

He gulped and slowly took the head off. Surprise was evident on Mitchie's face.

"Shane?"

"H-hey Mitchie." He quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

"So this is why you couldn't go out with me today?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

"How come no one knows you have this job?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Shane, answer the question."

"Fine! I hate this job! It's embarrassing! Nate makes fun of people with this job and if he found out about me…"

"You'd become unpopular. Shane, why does popularity matter so much? As long as you have people who like you for you, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure that I have people like that."

"What about me?"

He looked up and she was right there. In front of him, with that beautiful smirk on her face. "Mitchie?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

And with that, she leaned forward and so did he, and their lips met. There was a spark and both pulled away. Shane grinned for the first time the whole day. "Be my girlfriend."

"Of course. But you need to do something for me…"

* * *

The next day, Shane and Mitchie walked into school hand in hand and Shane cleared his throat as they came up behind Nate.

Nate turned around and momentarily looked at Mitchie and Shane's intertwined hands. "Yes?"

Shane looked at Mitchie, who nodded at him. "You know that cat mascot you called a loser yesterday?"

Nate's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You weren't there…"

"Yeah, I was there. I was in the suit. I'm a mascot and so is my girlfriend. So next time you mess with one of us, you'll regret it."

Nate glared at his former ally. "You are out of this group."

Shane smiled and squeezed Mitchie's hand. "I know."

He would never be ashamed to wear that suit again.

* * *

**a/n: Funny? Kinda. Ending? Suckish. Did I still like it? Yeah. Please review guys!**


End file.
